Almost as Mad
by TreeHugger091188
Summary: These are the thoughts that went through Hatter's head as the Tweedles tortured.


Hatter sat on the floor of his cell, his feet outstretched in front of him. Eyes stared blankly at the tips of his golden boots. He still remembered very clearly the day this all started. It had been a Tuesday, just a normal Tuesday. Well it had started out that way anyways, and he thought that maybe it would have been. Yes, it definitely would have been. And it was until Ratty came running into his office with a silly arse grin on his face. Hatter had never seen the grungy rat-catcher look so pleased with himself. So he'd kindly quirked a brow and asked what the blazes had the rat catcher so thrilled. And what do you think he got for a reply? Well simply a claim that Ratter had found the Alice of Legend. Yeah, right. Hatter would sell his hat before he'd believe such utter tosh. And then in walked a dripping wet girl in a pale blue dress. The similarities were positively uncanny, but Hatter had refused to allow himself to become too excited. After all excitement only ever lead to disappointment in this world. Despite that thought he found himself circling the girl examining her for any magical qualities. Still, there was something different about her. Don't get him wrong, Hatter had had women. In fact he'd enjoyed the company of much more than a handful of wonderland's beauties. This girl, however, was something different entirely. It wasn't that she was more beautiful than any woman he'd been with, don't get him wrong she was gorgeous just not more so than any other, but she had a kind of luster to her. Yes, she was definitely something else this one. Especially with the stern way her mouth was set while her eyes retained this soft tender expression. Hatter still couldn't get those eyes out of his head.

Even in the position he was in, locked in a cell awaiting the Tweedle twins and all that entailed, he wouldn't take any of it back. No, not a single thing. Not even that odd twisting feeling he got in his stomach when Alice so much as turned those soft blue eyes on him. No, he definitely didn't regret that in the least and hoped it never went away. What did he regret? Jack Heart. The silly bastard didn't know what he had and was quick on his way to losing it. Hatter sighed to himself pushing the thought of Jack and Alice aside as he heard the clicking of footsteps coming towards his cell. He didn't know where the hell they were keeping Alice but he had to make some attempt to get to her. He couldn't count on bloody Jack to save her. The man was absolutely useless if you asked him. So when the guards got a hold of him he made an attempt to struggle. He struggled for his life until one of the other suits came forward and sprayed a mist in his face, and Hatter's world went dark. Dark like those pale blue tender eyes that had turned his world completely upside down.

When he came to he was tied to a chair in one of the truth rooms, much like the one he'd rescued Alice from not too long ago. Alice! That's right he was trying to save her. He had failed again to keep her out of trouble. Failure weighed heavily on him as the tweedles finally appeared. That was perhaps the worst torture anyone could inflict on him, he had failed her. And now what would happen to her? Would the tweedles get a hold of her again? Lord, he hoped not. Anything would be better than that. Even the executioners block. Why? Well the tweedles had been known to keep their victims alive for months, Hatter had even heard that they'd been successful enough to keep a man alive for a year. And the torture they inflicted never once lessened. Yes, death would be better for his Alice. His Alice, he thought the words over again and they nearly brought a smile to his face. But something was in his ear now, ah one of the insane brothers. "Alright Hatter, where is it?" Hatter nearly laughed to himself, they weren't beating around the lizard were they?

"Where is what," he returned with something a kin to a smirk on his face. He could handle the torture, they'd get nothing from him.

"The library you nimrod," the other brother said boredly. It wasn't any fun for them unless he was in pain. Of course the fact that he was showing such spirit meant they'd be able to keep him longer. And when they did break him it would be far more satisfying. Hatter didn't want to think about that possibility. He had to keep his wits about him because the longer the tweedles spent with him the more likely it was Alice would escape before they got to her. Of course Alice had never been all too worried about her personal safety. No, she'd probably come looking for him to try to rescue him. The mere thought had his stomach flip flopping again.

"Library," Hatter asked obliviously. Yes he would play this game as long as he could. Maybe his Alice would escape. Although he knew well enough he couldn't count on Jack to get her out. Then who could he count on? Not Charlie. Hatter nearly sighed at that thought.

"I bet the girl would know," one of the brothers whispered viciously near Hatter's ear and the man cringed at the thought. Alice couldn't make it back there if she tried and she sure as hell couldn't tell them where it was. Which meant they'd just continue to torture her until her body gave up on her. The mental image of Alice sagging lifelessly in the chair he now sat in sent a shiver up his spine.

"She would probably be more forthcoming with information as well." Now they were being needlessly vicious. They had found Hatter's weak point and he knew damn well they would expose it until he broke. Damn that Alice. She had gotten under his skin so deep that he found himself going insane at the idea of them hurting her. There was a sharp electric shock in his ribs and he groaned as his body jumped violently. "Yes I'm sure the little beauty would give us anything after a few shocks," he shocked Hatter again in the ribs to emphasize his point.

"Oh I don't think so boys," Hatter returned smoothly. He was making every attempt not to allow the pain he was feeling register on his face or in his voice. For if he could only stall them for a while Alice would be safe. But how long was a while? And who would save her if not him? Certainly not Jack, that pretty boy couldn't find his was out of a bronze tea kettle. Not to mention Hatter still wasn't so sure Jack wasn't secretly working for his mother. Maybe Charlie. Charlie had kind of proved himself untrustworthy. The man was an out and out coward. Not that Hatter blamed him really. If Hatter wasn't so wrapped up in Alice as he was he probably wouldn't be so adamant about saving anyone either. After all before Alice, Hatter worried about covering his own arse and no one else's. It was driving him almost as mad as a hatter just thinking about what a fickle pickle they were in. So mad in fact that he was prepared to do anything to keep these lunatics distracted for months if he had to.

"And why not," the brother not holding the long baton like thing that had been shooting electricity into his ribs asked. The man looked confused at their prisoner. Hatter could tell he was making progress. Now if he could just keep their attention focused on him long enough for that silly beautiful woman to be safe and sound.

"Have you met Alice? She's been running around wonderland on my coattails like a lost goat. She wouldn't even be able to begin to tell you where her nose is much less how she got to the library." Alright so it was cruel. And he was sure if Alice had heard it he would be receiving a resounding smack. But it would deter them enough to hopefully keep her safe. "Looks like your stuck with me chaps." A grin as mad and wide as a cat's spread across his face. An instant later it was gone as another groan protruded from his busted lip from the pain of another shock to the ribs. "And I have no intention of telling you," he growled out as there was another shock jolting through his frame. Hatter could feel his very essence seeping out of him in small waves. But he held on, he had to.

"it's alright Hatter, we like you. You've got spirit. Unlike Alice who by this time would already be quaking. Speaking of what is your deepest fear dear Hatter?" The question was of course rhetorical. They could dig around in his head and find out if they really wanted. Just because he knew they could though didn't mean he'd tell them that his biggest fear right now was something very plausible and real.

"You're going to lose her Hatter." There was another jolt but Hatter ignored it as best he could. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. "Whether it be to another man." Another shock accompanied the words and Hatter bit hard into his lower lip to restrain the groan in his throat. There was a metallic taste along his teeth as he bit into the bust in his lip. He sucked in air brought his teeth trying to keep his cool.

"Or to us," added the other brother. Another shock shook his body in a jerky motion. Hatter couldn't help the snarl that escaped his dry cracked lips at the mere idea of the Tweedles getting a hold of Alice. It scared him half to death. And he knew they knew it did. If they didn't then they were stupid as a lawn snake. It was pretty damn clear that Alice had become Hatter's weakness.

"Enough," Mad March said appearing from seemingly no where. Where the hell had he come from? "Leave us." The Tweedles began to protest but were quickly quieted and they disappeared. Hatter started mumbling nonsense. Why? Well maybe if Mad March thought he was as mad as a hatter then he would underestimate him. No such luck. "Where is the library Hatter?"

Hatter looked up from his feet and scowled at Mad March. It appeared the act wasn't going to work. He may have been almost as mad as a hatter, but he wasn't there yet, and it was pretty damn clear in the murderous look he gave Mad March. Mad March snorted. "Well if you're not going to tell I suppose I'll just have to dispose of you." A knife was pulled from his sleeve, and Hatter didn't even flinch. He didn't much care what happened to him, so long as Alice was safe. Maybe if he was gone she'd be safer. Of course then a thought struck him, who would keep her safe? Jack? Psh. Not a chance. He felt as though his head had been going round and round in circles this entire time. Always coming back to the same conclusion that he was the only one who could protect Alice. He was the only one who could keep her safe. He was the only one who would gladly take a bullet for her. He was the only thing she had. So he had to survive. "Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at. Goodbye Hatter."

That revelation Hatter made had him changing his mind on action, and so Hatter made quick work of Mad March. He had to find Alice, he had to save her. And when Mad March was disposed of in the most convenient way possible he made off to find her. There was a huge commotion in the casino, it sounded like it was coming from the main room with the oysters. Well that must be where she is. And sure enough there she was, dimple deep in trouble. Of course he rushed right in to the rescue, and his reward was a hug so warm he thought he'd find himself standing close to a fire. Yes, he was almost as mad as a hatter, but so long as he had her he didn't mind.


End file.
